


Your Ears Tell

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Mutual Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, side taegyu, soobins ear reddens when he lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Where Yeonjun finds out that everytime Soobin lies, his ears turns red.One day, Beomgyu teased Soobin about Yeonjun. Yeonjun thriumphantly smiles as he sees Soobin deny the fact that he likes Yeonjun while covering his obviously reddening ears.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 351





	Your Ears Tell

It all started when Yeonjun and Soobin visited BTS while practicing. The Hanlimz were out to get their graduation pictures taken, which leaves the hyung line alone in the company. Yeonjun and Soobin were bored out of their minds, can't even start a vlive because BTS were preparing for their Japanese album release and the staffs were all busy which led to Soobin getting the idea of buying BTS food so they can eat — _and maybe so they can watch their seniors practice and they won't have to be bored anymore._

You see, on normal occasion, Yeonjun would just go to their studio to compose songs and make samples but since it would mean Soobin will be left alone, he didn't. Instead, he stayed with Soobin, who is now sprawled out on the couch in the artist lounge, head settled on Yeonjun's lap. Soobin was constantly groaning and complaining how he wishes, for once, that he's still going to school so he won't be bored. Yeonjun just sat there, already content in running his hand through Soobin's purple locks.

"I know!" Soobin suddenly shoots up from the couch. "Let's buy food for our sunbaenims! Maybe they'll let us watch them practice."

"We shouldn't be bothering them though, Binnie."

"But we're bringing them food! It's a win win situation!" Soobin pouts at Yeonjun. "Please? For me?"

"Soobin, I swear to god--"

"Please???"

Puppy eyes, cute pout and dimples. What is Yeonjun gonna do? Say no? To Soobin? Of course not.

"Okay, baby." Yeonjun air-kisses Soobin, causing him to flinch away and cover him face. "Let's go order food for our sunbaenims."

It became a habit for Yeonjun to call Soobin "baby". It started first when they had a group live, the words "You're my baby" slipped from his mouth and Soobin, even though he was flustered, seemed to not mind when Yeonjun calls him that.

They sat together and waited for the food delivery, ordering gimbap, japchae, tteokbokki and pho — _of course, not forgetting to order some for themselves._ They happily took their food and started walking towards the practice room.

They knocked on the door nervously, both of their hands full from the food they are holding. The door opens, revealing a grinning Jungkook who looked like he showered with sweat.

"Oh, Yeonjun and Soobin are here!" He yells at his member and bows to Soobin and Yeonjun.

"The babies are here!" Jimin exclaims, making his way to the two TXT members and greeting them with a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"Our other members are at school so Soobin wanted to bring you guys food so he can eat with you."

"Ah, Yeonjun-hyung, why are you doing this to me?"

The older men laughed and welcomed them inside the practice room. Mr. Son told the BTS members to eat first before excusing himself to no one knows where.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Namjoon suddenly speaks, catching everyone's attention. "Soobin, you're a big fan of Seokjin-hyung, right?"

Instantly, Soobin felt his ears heat up. Yeonjun turns to Soobin who looks absolutely flustered while covering his face. "N-no, hyungnim, what are you saying?" Soobin blatantly lies.

"Wow! He likes me so much that his ears go red whenever he's embarrassed." Jin playfully accuses Soobin.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

Yeonjun and the others laugh as Soobin fans himself to cool him down.

* * *

The second time Yeonjun noticed it, it was when someone drank Taehyun's grape juice in the fridge. Taehyun was, of course, **LIVID**. "WHO DRANK MY JUICE?"

Everyone, except maybe Hueningkai, knew it was Soobin and Beomgyu — _they both thought it was Hueningkai's, so when a stressed Taehyun started searching for the said juice, the two paled in realization._

"It wasn't me!" Soobin lies. Yeonjun notices Soobin's ears turning red in an instant. "It was Beomgyu!"

Taehyun's eyes soften instantly and turned to Beomgyu. "Was it you?"

Beomgyu, who didn't notice the change in Taehyun's mood, shook his head violently. Taehyun raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing Beomgyu. "Fine! But it wasn't just me! Soobin hyung drank half of the juice!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!" Soobin denies with his whole heart, ears getting redder and redder every second.

Taehyun turns to look at Hueningkai who just gives him an 'idk bruh' look.

Taehyun then looks at Yeonjun for help. The latter just laughs and puts his hands on both of Soobin's ears, doing kind of like a back hug but with his hands on their leader's ears. "Beomgyu drank all of it."

Beomgyu points at Yeonjun accusingly. "You fibber!" Yeonjun just laughs as he and Soobin watch Taehyun drag Beomgyu out of their dorm with Hueningkai on tail, probably to make him buy him and Hueningkai whole bottle of grape juice again.

When it was just the two of them, Yeonjun grins and Soobin and whispers. _"You're welcome, baby."_

* * *

Yeonjun wasn't dumb. He noticed it again and again and again— _maybe he had an obsession with Soobin's ears_ —and he knows it's not just a coincidence. At first, he thought it happens every time Soobin gets embarrassed but there were instances where Soobin's ears reddens when he doesn't have anything to be embarrassed of— _the 'Taehyun's grape juice incident' is one of those_ —and there were also times were Yeonjun was so sure he embarrassed the shit out of Soobin— _like when the two of them were walking around Seoul and Yeonjun suddenly started dancing because, why not, right?_ — but Soobin's ears didn't turn red.

Yeonjun realizes that everytime it happens, Soobin was saying either something stupid bluff or a straight up lie. When he denied liking Seokjin, his ears turned red, when he denied drinking Taehyun's juice, his ears turned red.

Yeonjun grins to himself, it would be a very useful thing for him because he won't have to doubt if Soobin was telling the truth or not.

"Stop grinning alone, you're creeping me out." Hueningkai jokingly says. Yeonjun rolls his eyes and hugs the 'mini Yeonjun' beside him. "Are you thinking about Soobin-hyung again?"

"Yah! What are you saying?"

"You're grinning the whole time! It can only be either Soobin-hyung or food."

Yeonjun bonks Hueningkai's head and then proceeds to hug the youngest tighter. "I was just wondering if Soobin will ever return my feelings."

Kai huffs at the older's statement. "You don't know how in love that tall guy is with you, hyung."

"Nah, you're lying."

* * *

The next day, Beomgyu apparently came up with a 'revenge plan' to get back at Soobin for ditching all of the blame on him. For some reason, Soobin was running around, chasing Beomgyu who just laughs loudly.

"What is your boyfriend up to this time, Taehyun?" Yeonjun asks Taehyun who is eating cereal in front of the TV, not minding the two lunatics who were running around.

The younger chokes on his own spit at Yeonjun's statement and looks at Yeonjun with a glare. "Beomgyu's not my boyfriend." He quietly tells Yeonjun.

"I didn't say which but I mean, if the shoe fits." Yeonjun shrugs, receiving a playful punch from Taehyun.

"Where's Kai?"

"Sleeping. He said it's Sunday and he doesn't want to get up."

Taehyun laughs. Typical Hueningkai. The two of them settled on watching the TV, while the other two was probably wrestling each other at the back.

Suddenly, Beomgyu runs towards Yeonjun. "Hyung! Did you know Soobin-hyung likes you?"

"I don't!!!!!!" Soobin screeched, tackling Beomgyu in the process.

Yeonjun's eyes immediately goes to Soobin's ears and Yeonjun notices that his ears are red, almost as red as Taehyun's hair.

"It's trueeeeee! He told me and Hueningkai before!"

"Shut up!!!!" Soobin yells as he held Beomgyu's arm and flings him away. "Hyung, I swear that's not true, please believe me." He rapidly tells Yeonjun.

Now, not only Soobin's ears are red but also his whole face. Yeonjun grins thriumphantly, satisfied with Soobin's answers. "Beomgyu." He calls the younger.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Drop it." He tells him, earning a pout from the said boy.

Yeonjun watches as Soobin sticks his tongue out to Beomgyu teasingly, his ears still red as a cherry. Soobin looks at Yeonjun and the older gives Soobin a happy smile, leaving the young leader in confusion.

* * *

Now, Yeonjun doesn't know what to do next. Should he confess? Should he just let it be and let Soobin do the first move?

_But knowing Soobin, the chances of him making a move ranges from 10-20% which can mean he would never make a move._

Yeonjun sighs heavily as he continued to wait for his cup ramen to be ready. He was alone at the kitchen, the kids were probably asleep since they had a ruthless schedule today.

Yeonjun groans loudly, light banging his head on the counter.

"Yeonjun-hyung, stop that! You might hurt yourself!" Soobin's voices startles Yeonjun. The said guy was making his way to Yeonjun with a worried expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering about something." Yeonjun waves his hand dismissively. Soobin, who's clearly not convinced, just nods to the older, dropping the topic immediately.

This was also one of the reasons why Yeonjun liked Soobin. The younger seems to know what makes the others comfortable, so much that you can't help but think of Soobin as you 'safe place'. He smiles at the young leader and stands up, both of his hands reaching out to Soobin for a hug. The younger, of course, follows. He opens his arms to hug Yeonjun, the latter immediately snuggling into the leader's chest.

"Y'know, Soobin?" Soobin responds with a sound of acknowledgement, arms still tightly around the older guy. "Sometimes, I'd like to believe that what Beomgyu said was true."

Soobin tenses in the hug immediately. Yeonjun smiles and sways their body to loosen Soobin's tense body. "Soobin-ah, do you like me?" Yeonjun asks quietly, almost as if it was a whisper.

Soobin doesn't answer. He remains quiet for a while so Yeonjun tried to pull away from the hug, only for Soobin to pull him back in a hug, even more tighly this time.

"If I lie to you..." Soobin starts. "I think you would still know the truth."

Yeonjun's eyes widen and then he proceeds to chuckle. _So, Soobin knew that I found out about his ears._

"How did you know that I knew?"

"Whenever I say something, you always look at my ears. I don't know if I should feel offended for you not to trust me but I knew you figured it out."

Yeonjun then laughs, hugging Soobin tighter. "So, Soobin-ah, do you like me?"

This time, Soobin was the one to pull back. He grins at Yeonjun cheekily and says, "No."

Yeonjun's smile widens when he sees Soobin's ears turn red. Yeonjun holds Soobin's cheek and closes the gap between them, initiating a loving kiss. Soobin then pushes Yeonjun against the counter, holding Yeonjun by the waist to deepen the kiss.

 _ **"THEY'RE MAKING OUT ON THE KITCHEN!!!!!"**_ They pull away from each other once they heard an inhumane screech, probably Hueningkai, followed by heavy footsteps running upstairs.

_"See when you don't listen to me?"_

_"But Hyunnie, I'm HUNGRY!"_

_"Shut up and sleep."_

"Ah..." Soobin groaned. "For once, I have to say I hate Hueningkai." He whines and buries his face on Yeonjun's neck.

"No, you don't you big baby." Yeonjun chuckles and bites Soobin's ear. "You can never lie to me now, lovely. _**Your ears tell**_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another yeonbin fluff! Thank you for giving my fics love! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
